legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lowir'Ayn Darfael (Tactics)
Lowir'Ayn Darfael is the first boss in the War on the Black Crag. The leader of the Kalen Elf race wishes for the control of the Godgigum Topaz within the Darkened Spires, and will stop at nothing to obtain them. Background 'Dungeon Guide' Lowir'Ayn Darfael is the leader of the rebellious Kalen elves, elves who practice dark magics and seethe deadly poisons with their volatile arrows. However, with his pursuit of power comes sacrifice he is not shy to reject. The Kalen elves stand ready - their forces abundant, and ready to strike. 'Encounter Design' Lowir'Ayn Darfael was thought in mind to be an add fight - if you noticed his forces in Drychwal, you know that is how he won his battles. Overwhelming forces, and hiding behind the scenes to land the killing strike. Since he is now in a place where he can't hide (very well at least), the raiders will have to deal with his adds, while also stopping him from being so mobile. 'Overview' Lowir'Ayn uses a combination of deadly minions and deadly ammunition. He also gains access to more traps and explosives as he leaps around his base. In addition, he moves quite frequently, dispelling the importance of area-of-effect. However, Lowir'Ayn during his movement can be stopped, but his wrath will be risked. Abilities Lowir'Ayn unsheates his bow and prepares to fire. He will summon five Kalen Commando to assist him. 'Phase I: Unbounded' Lowir'Ayn tests the mettle of his adversaries. Ancieus Uredos assists in the battle, besieged by the Kalen catapults, but nonetheless provides shields for raiders. *'Seething Shot': Deals 105,645 - 122,431 damage, and reduces the target's defense and special defense by 15% for 5 seconds. This effect does not stack. Deals 135,500 - 148,432 damage on Master. *'Venom Rope': Stuns a random target, dealing 45,505 damage to them. While stunned, Lowir'Ayn's Arrow Rain 'does 30% more damage to them. ''Deals 67,311 damage on Master. *'''Arrow Rain: Launches a volley of arrows, then unleashes a lightning bolt. Deals 324,231 - 357,980 damage to all enemies within the targeted area, followed by 114,000 - 129,300 damage from the following lightning bolt. 335,981 - 379,453 / 134,320 - 150,130 damage on Master. 'Ancieus Uredos' Ancieus provides a shield for the raid, whilst fighting off Kalen legions. *'Shield of the Ancients': Users under the shield will take 40% less damage. Lasts 8 seconds. Casts during Arrow Rain. Ancieus uses this 3 times maximum in Phase I, 2 times on Master. 'Phase II: Why Must I Resort to Force?' Lowir'Ayn begins leaping around, and summons minions. *'Call of Darfael': Summons five Kalen Commandoes. **'Crashing Strike': Deals 100,000 physical damage to the target, and 30,000 damage to all foes within 3 yards. 130,000 and 55,000 ''on Master''. **'Seething Wound': Stabs the target, dealing 45,321 - 47,223 damage, and then detonates the wound, dealing 130,000 damage. 56,232 - 67,232 / 195,000 on Master. *'Boundless Leap': Lowir'Ayn jumps to another platform, launching a random ammunition dependent on what platform he is on. In addition, he attacks targets based on their threat table and never the same one twice. He does this every 30 seconds. **'Time-Lost Shot': Deals 100,000 irresistible damage to the target, reducing their Haste by 20%. 150,000 on Master. **'Puncturing Blast': Deals 60,000 damage to the target and 40,000 damage a second for 10 seconds. 70,000 and 45,000 on Master. **'Glorious Strike': Deals 10,000 damage to the target. After 15 seconds, they detonate, restoring 1% of Lowir'Ayn's health, and dealing 230,000 damage. 20,000 and 270,000 on Master. **'Anger Shot': Deals 34,023 - 45,321 damage to the target, causing them to be mind controlled for 3 seconds and attacking other raid members. 45,321 - 57,291 damage on Master. ***'Wrath Volley': If Darfael's "leap" is interrupted, he unleashes a volley, dealing 234,216 - 252,092 damage to all members of the raid. 271,453 - 272,098 on Master. ***'Banner of the Darfael': Summons a banner that reinvigorates Kalen Commandoes, turning them into Trusted Kalen Commandoes. ****'Super Crashing Strike': Deals 170,000 physical damage to the target, and 50,000 damage to all foes within 3 yards. 210,000 and 88,000 ''on Master''. ****'Super Seething Wound': Stabs the target, dealing 65,321 - 67,223 damage, and then detonates the wound, dealing 160,000 damage. 7''6,232 - 77,232 / 235,000 on Master''. 'Phase III: The Darkness of Darfael' Lowir'Ayn Darfael stuns the raid and enters the center, where his followers throw dark potions onto him, severely scarring his appearance and reawakening his inner dark powers. He then shoots Ancieus, pinning him against a wall, and Aegis will enter the fray. *'Dark Piercer': Deals 284,542 - 310,452 damage to the target, and afflicting them with Gaze of Lowir'Ayn. 310,000 - 340,000 on Master. **'Gaze of Lowir'Ayn': If a user with this dies, they blast all targets within 10 yards for 60,000 irresistible damage. Stacks. 85,000 on Master. *'Darfael Potion': Throws a darkened mixture on the ground, corroding the area, and dealing 90,456 - 98,726 damage every second to those standing in it. If anyone is within the mixture for 5 seconds, Darfael gets empowered. 112,332 - 120,001 damage on Master. **'Pierced Veil': Dark Piercer will deal 5% more damage. *'Pinning Bolt': Shoots an arrow dealing damage equal to 20% of the target's health, pinning them to the ground. The pin deals 30,000 damage per second, and must be destroyed to ensure movement. 50,000 on Master. 'Aegis Uredos' Aegis enters the fray. *'Gaze of Aegis': Emits a beam of holy light that removes Gaze of Lowir'Ayn 'on targets with less than 30% health. *'Glass Beam: Deals 100,000 damage to Lowir'Ayn Darfael. 112,000 on Master. Strategy ... Category:War on the Black Crag bosses